A Killer Point of View
by islashlove
Summary: Shawn and the rest of the psych team race against time to stop a serial killer. What they don't know is...the killer is one of their own.
1. The Cold Hard Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning: Descriptions of murder, including blood and other gore. Thought's of what a murderer will think.**

**Author's Notes: This story has been done for a word challenge on FanFiction .net Writers Unite. The word is 'Cold'. **

**Please note! This story is from the killer's point of view. I will be going into the mind of a psychopathic mind. At no point is any of the thoughts or acts that is committed in this story is my personal view. It is just done for the story only.**

**Story Notes: Shawn and the rest of the psych team race against time to stop a serial killer. What they don't know is...the killer is one of their own.**

**A Killer Point of View**

**Chapter 1: The Cold Hard Truth**

From a young age, I always knew I was different, not like the other kids around me. Where they played and ran around the school grounds. I would be off somewhere alone, doing what I love the most. And what was that you asked me? What did I love doing to most? I loved hurting animals. I loved watching them struggle to get away from me. To hear the noises they made as I inflicted injuries to their small bodies. And I loved the feeling that grew inside of me as I held their life in my hands. Of course, they never did survive for very long and then I would move onto the next.

I was numb inside and felt cold all the time. It was only when I was torturing or killing something that I felt anything. Sometimes, I could have sworn that I was dead. Just a living shell. My skin was always cold to touch. My eyes are a cool light blue and my hair, well...my hair is white. Even my skin was always pale, but I learnt about fake suntans and as they say, the rest is history.

As I got older, I moved from animals to my peers. But after the first few times, and getting reported for what I did, I quickly learnt to choose my victims. To choose the weak and helpless. The ones that I could bully into not talking, but with that I learnt new types of torture, mental and emotional torture.

This fed my need for pain. I could break one victim's arm and see the pain in their eyes, hear it in their screams, but it was nothing compared to the mental pain. The fear that I would do worse to them or their loved ones if they talked. I went from pinching and punching them to tripping them up, pushing them down the stairs. Even once or twice I stabbed a few with a knife, but they dared not tell on me. They knew if they did I would take their pet and kill it or worse, I would start on their younger brother or sister or their sick mother or elderly grandparents.

But as time passed, killing an animal wasn't enough and I really wanted to kill a real person, but I could never get up the nerve. I was indifferent to my victim's pleas for me to stop, but I still knew the law and to take a human life was wrong. I was too young, too...inexperienced and I knew I would be caught. Anyway, there was plenty of time. I was young.

I hurt many people as a child, but out of all those that I wanted to hurt, but couldn't, there was one that I really, really wanted to kill. He had everything that I didn't, but wanted. He was the thorn in my side and I swore that one day, I would kill him.

As I grew older, I learnt more and more about how to kill and how not to get caught. I took joy in the pain that I inflicted, not only on my victim, but also on their families. The pain of not knowing where or what was happening to their loved one filled my desire to prolong the torture of all involved. Even my fellow police officers felt the pain when they found what I left of my toys of pleasure.

And then he walked in. Into the police station I worked in and back into my life. I watched him as he came in and made a fool out of us all and now, now I know I'm ready to finally fulfill my childhood dream. But before I kill him, I'm going to play with him. Toy with his emotions and watch him break a little at a time, as those around him die and there is nothing he can do to stop it.

Then, when he is just a broken down shell, I will torture him just that little bit more, before I kill him. Before I kill Shawn Spencer.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. And the Game Starts

**Chapter 2: And the Game Starts**

It has taken me a few years to prepare my attack on Shawn, but now...now I'm ready. I have planned it perfectly, from the mental torture to the actually killings.

I had to make sure that Shawn wanted to stay in Santa Barbara and what was the best way to do that, you asked? By telling him that he wasn't wanted at the station. I knew that if he was told he couldn't do something, he would fight to prove that person wrong. It was so easy.

This way, I knew where he was so I could observe how much he could put up with and handle before being pushed to the edge. I could tell that it was a lot as long as it hasn't anything to do with his family and friends.

Well, today is the day I will start the torture. It will be small things at first, I think, and just on cue, here he is with his friend, Guster. Look at him, full of smiles. He treats each day as if there is nothing wrong in the world. Well, he's about to learn that there is…and I'm that wrong.

That's right. Pick up your phone. Confused. Oh...that's right, I have a new phone. One that you can't trace!

"Hello." His voice sickens me. So full of life.

"Hello...Shawn! Do you remember me?"

God I love this station. I can have my back to him and yet I can still keep an eye on him. I knew that the program I'm using would confuse him and by the look on his face, he's worried.

"Who is this?"

"You're whispering. Why so quiet all of sudden? Don't you know who I am?"

Cool! I love it when he frowns. It means I have his attention and that means I can be sure he will hear everything I have to say.

"No, I don't know who this is. What do you ...?"

Damn it! Bloody, Guster. Oh, how I'm going to enjoy killing him. Might even skin him alive, I think. That's it, Shawn. Get rid of him, so we can talk. Good.

"Look, what do you want?"

"Be nice, Shawn. I didn't think my call would unsettle you so much, at least...not yet. I just wanted to let you know that you have twenty four hours from now to save a small life. You can get your friends involved, but it won't make the outcome any different. If you can find out who is missing and where they are, they live, if not then...well, you already know what will happen."

"Wait...who ..."

Sorry I hung up on you, but I can't give you too much information and shaking the phone won't make me ring you back. Really, Shawn. It didn't take you long to call your friends around to help you. But then again, there are thousands of people in this city and you are looking for just one. At least that is what you think! Oh, the look on your face will be priceless once you find their little, broken body and you realise that I've hit you somewhere it really hurts.

Arr...the Chief is calling me. Good, I will be working on this case with Shawn. "Coming, Chief." Yes, Shawn, we will work together on this, but I will be trying to stop you every step of the way. After all, I can't let you know the truth, at least, not yet.

"Right, a phone call has just been brought my attention. Mr. Spencer, do you mind letting everyone know what was said to you."

"Sure, the voice had been disguised, but ..."

"How do you know that Spencer?"

"Because, Lassie dear, it was one of those electric sounding voices."

"Spencer …"

"Detective," Chief Vick warned. "Please continued, Mr. Spencer."

"Yes, Chief! Anyway, as I was saying, the voice was disguised, but I could still tell that it was a man's voice. They said that I have twenty four hours to save a life. All I have to do is find who is missing and where they are."

"Well, if you're really are a psychic, it shouldn't be hard for you to find them."

"Lassie, it doesn't work that way and you know it. I need the spirits to talk to me. The person that is missing is still alive."

"Whatever, but I will tell you ..."

"Detective Lassiter," Chief Vick said as she stood up. "How about we start by seeing if anyone has been reported missing."

"That's going to be hard, Chief. Especially if the victim has just been taken. They wouldn't be reported yet."

True, Detective O'Hara and you are right, I have only just taken the victim, but it won't be until later tonight that they will be missed. Even then, they have a habit of staying out late, so...they may never be reported missing."

"Chief."

"Yes, Detective Lassiter?"

"What if this is a person that hasn't anyone to report them missing. It could be a homeless person or someone that lives alone. From what Spencer said, the caller didn't say anything about Spencer knowing the victim. It could be anyone."

"Good point, Detective, but we need to assume that Mr. Spencer knows the victim one way or another. While my detectives are looking through the missing person files, Mr. Spencer, I want you to ring around to everyone you know and see if anyone is missing or knows anyone that is."

"Yes, Chief."

"Then get to it,"

I love how Chief Vick nods her head when she dismisses us. It's filled with so much authority. Something I hope that one day I will have. That's it, Shawn, go off with your friend Guster and see if you can find who's missing.

I truly do hope you work it out, but it's already too late. I had my fun last night as I burned their little body with cigarettes. Broke their small bones and then watched as they tried to crawl away. As I pressed on their chest and watched as their eyes widen, struggled for breath and let out their last pathetic mew.

But don't worry, Shawn. I videoed taped it all for you. I just wish I could be at the Psych office when you open the envelope on your desk and you find the tape and the body of Little Boy Cat. How I would treasure seeing that look on your face.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	3. RIP Little Boy Cat

**Chapter 3: R.I.P. Little Boy Cat**

Thank god for McNab and his way to keep bringing us coffee. Without it, I'm sure we would have caved in by now. I never realised how many people were missing in Santa Barbara. Not that I was actually reading the files. I already know that they aren't in any of those piles.

Instead, I'm having fun watching all of the officers that are helping me search and absorbing in all the pain and worry which is flowing from their bodies. How can a man like Shawn Spencer cause such concern in so many, I will never know. He's always had this...power, this effect on those around him. It makes me sick.

None of them know who the victim is or how they are connected to Shawn and yet, they are working frantically to find a clue, to find anything that could give them a fighting chance to save the unknown.

Great, now what's going on in the bullpen...Ahhh...Shawn, you went to your office. Nice! I was hoping that it would be tomorrow before you found the package, but...at least you know I'm not mucking around.

Tears! Are those tears I see in your eyes? Good, it means hurting Little Boy Cat worked. Hit you right in the heart. Not that it's stopped you from being heartless, pushing all these officers that are trying to help you aside. They, too, want to see what you are carrying. Poor McNab. He doesn't understand why you keep looking at him.

Chief Vick doesn't seem to be happy with you just rushing into her office, but the look on her face right now is delicious. She looks like she is about to get sick. Pacing around your office isn't going to bring the cat back, Chief.

"Detectives Lassiter, O'Hara, come here please."

How nice of you, Chief. Calling us in to help with a case which you know you can do nothing about. Sure...you can pass it onto the animal protection agency, but it isn't a police matter. At least...not yet.

"What's up, Chief?"

"You can stop your search, Detective Lassiter."

"Why, have you worked out ..."

The shattered look in Shawn's eyes would easily shut up the most cold-hearted killer. That and the way he is stroking the small broken body of the cat in his arms. It makes me feel sick how he treats the empty shell as if it was still alive. Then again...with every stroke Shawn is removing any evidence I left behind.

"Is that...Little Boy Cat?"

"Yes, Jules," Shawn's voice was just as broken as his eyes. I really didn't expect him to break so easily, but this is the start, wait until I hit the next one. "He was the small life I was meant to save. The...he didn't even...I mean he said I...How am I going to tell Buzz?"

That'll be right, Shawn. Just like every other time, you turn this away from being about you and have the pity focused onto someone else. But not this time. This time I'm in charge and I won't let you.

"I'm sure McNab won't blame you, Spencer." 

I placed a comforting hand on Shawn's shoulder and I felt him tense up. It's strange for me too, Shawn. For me to comfort you in this way, but I need you know that I blame you, even if you don't know who I am.

"I want you two to go through this video and see what you can find out," Chief Vick interjected as she passed over an evidence bag with the CD which I recorded Little Boy Cat's death on. "And can you tell Officer McNab to come in here, please."

"Yes, Chief," we replied together, before leaving to tell McNab he was wanted in the Chief's office. I'm a little disappointed that I wouldn't get see the pain and heartbreak in McNab's face as he is informed about the death of his beloved pet. But at least I get to relive all the pleasure I got as I watch the recording over and over again.

Of course, I haven't left anything on there that will show who I am and tomorrow, I'll go after Guster. Man...the torture I have planned for him.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	4. Taken

**Chapter 4: Taken**

Ahhh...Guster's door. If it wasn't for him, I doubt that Shawn would have been as popular or even been kept in school. Oh well, time to take him so I can twist the knife a little deeper into Shawn's soul.

"Coming!"

"Then hurry up." So I can get to you. God, I hate waiting for my play toys. "About time," smiling with relief as Guster opened up his door, he smiled back, but that quickly change when he saw my Taser gun.

"Wha...what are you doing ..."

I can't believe how he flopped around the floor like a fish out of water, but then again, it is Guster. He has no guts without Shawn around and even then, they're lucky to have enough between them to equal a small girl's.

Even though I've given him enough power to stun him, I really need him to be able to walk. People might talk if I carry him out. That's right Guster, swallow the tablets. We have plenty of time for them to work. But while that time clicks past, I might see what I can find that could hurt Shawn the most.

"God, Guster, really. You have the tidiest place I know and yet, here is your bedroom and it's a disaster area. Unmade bed, clothes everywhere and... What's this under your bed. Nice! I'm taking this for later. Now, how are you doing with those drugs. Sweet, look at you. Dribbling all over the place. Well, come on, we are taking a little trip and then I get to play and Shawn gets to die a little bit more."

It took me a little bit longer than I expected, but I finally got Guster to the place where I wanted him and now, to let Shawn know I've got him. Umm...doesn't look like Shawn is here yet. That just gives me a little more time to set it all up.

Now, where is McNab? Good! He's away from his desk. He's such a puppy. The type of person that Shawn is attracted to. The ones he can win over and they will follow him without a sound of resistance.

Ahhh...here is Shawn now. He seems...a little distressed, I wonder why? Anyway, I will just put this here and … "Coming Chief." Flash away my little box of tricks. When the time is ready, I will let you shine.

"Thank you for joining us."

"Sorry Chief, I just had to...return something to McNab."

"Very well. Now, Mr. Spencer where is Mr. Guster."

"I'm not sure." Shawn are you shaking. Really, I didn't expect you to fall apart so quickly. Even if you don't know what has happened, you know something is wrong. "I've tried to call him, but...he's not answering."

"McNab, can you please go to Mr. Guster's place and see if he is there."

"Yes, Chief."

Oh McNab, I am truly sorry for this. Except for killing Little Boy Cat, I had no plans to hurt you. Not physically anyway, but...looks like that has all changed now. Just as I expected, you would go to your desk.

Damn it! I hope Shawn didn't notice that I ducked a second before the explosion went off. Man, I love the chaos my little bomb has made. The blood. The screams. The panic since no one knows what has happened.

McNab was lucky. The blast didn't kill him, but it may have ended his career in the force. Oh well! But I did manage to kill a few officers and wound a fair few. Of course, Shawn's mind has shifted away from Guster for now, but it won't last. At least, not until he gets the pictures I sent him.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story**


	5. The Delivery

**Chapter 4: The Delivery**

What's going on in that head of yours, Shawn, while you stand there on the footpath shivering and staring out at nothing? All I can see are fire-fighters, the bomb-squad and fellow police officers rushing around and yet, you have that look in your eyes as if you are miles away. Are you trying to connect the dots? Well, don't worry about it too much. Soon more things are coming your way

"Excuse me, are you Shawn Spencer?"

Good, and here comes the pain, again.

"Yes, I'm Shawn Spencer, why?"

You look so confused as to why this man is talking to you. Once you see what is in the envelope, you will understand. You will soon lose your best friend to me and there is nothing you can do about it.

"I have this for you."

Priceless!

That look on your face is priceless, Shawn. The confusion when delivery boy passed you the envelope. The fear in your eyes as you looked around while opening it up. You have a feeling it's from me. Good boy, you pulled out the letter first, now your head must be spinning; almost in full panic mode. Yes! Yes, those photos are some of the best I've ever taken and you can see how much Guster suffered.

"Chief Vick!"

Of course you would call for her first. I might make her my next victim…after I finish playing with Guster.

"Chief Vi...Juliet, Lassie, have you seen Chief Vick?"

"We're busy Spencer."

"But...but they have Gus ..."

Is that...tears, Shawn. TEARS! From you. Really, this relationship you have with Guster is ridiculous.

"What do you mean...they have Gus, Shawn?"

"This...no! Not you, Juliet. Lassie, I was just handed this."

Oh, Shawn. Did I cause you to loose trust in your girlfriend? I guess seeing pictures of her and Guster in bed would do that. I'm sure Detective Lassiter will be as shocked as you at them. Look at him, gazing hard at the images and then he looks at the woman in the pictures. The disgust in his eyes is delicious.

"Follow me, Spencer. O'Hara, go to the hospital and see how McNab and the rest are doing."

That's right, Shawn, follow Lassiter like the lost puppy you are. I'm having so much fun with this. I get to torture those I know will hurt you and now, I am breaking up your little group. Soon, you will be alone, broken and begging for me to kill you.

You know that I am watching you. You can feel it. Feel my eyes piercing through to your body and into your soul. I am going to destroy you, just like you destroyed me all those years ago. You will know how it feels to be abandoned and betrayed. No one will want to be near you, to know you, and then, I will end your pathetic life.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story**


	6. Guster's Torture

**Chapter 6: Guster's Torture  
****  
**Oh, Guster, look at you there, trying to scream through the gag. Did that hurt, my boy? I can see in your eyes that you recognise my technique.

"Are you confused, Guster?" I whispered in his ear. The way his body shivered at the sound of my voice sends a flow of pleasure down my body. Yes, he remembers me. He remembers what I did to him the last time. "So, we are going to finish off what I started last time. But this time, Shawn won't be coming in and saving you."

"You make me laugh. Do you really think you can break free of me, Guster? Do you really think that I would let him take away one of my toys and I wouldn't come back for it? Did you!"

I could hear my own heavy breathing. He was too scared to move, to make a sound. Guster knows it's me and he knows what I'm going to do to him. But this time, Shawn won't be rescuing him.

"So Guster, what do you think?" He is still confused. I wonder if he's been confused all his life. Being around Shawn, I guess it wouldn't be hard. "Well, do you like how I look?" I asked again as I turned around for him to have a good look. "I know, right! I do look different, don't I. I did all of this so Shawn would like me."

"Umph!"

"No? And here I thought you liked me."

Leaning forward, I slid my hands between Guster's legs. Our lips only inches away from each other as I rub him. Licking my lips, I watched the muscles in his face and neck flex and his veins rise against his skin as I squeezed tight. Guster's breathing was now coming in small pants as the pain washed over him. I was so close, I could see the sweat beading from the pores. I haven't had this much fun in years.

RING!

Damn that phone. "I'll be back soon to play." And to make sure Guster knew what I was talking about, I bit hard on his Adam's apple.

Walking away, I took a few deep breaths, but they caught in my throat when I saw who it was. Steadying my voice, I knew I had to answer. "Shawn, what can I do for you?… I guess I can… Have you cleared it with the Chief?... That's good. See you at Guster's place in an hour."

The sound of my phone clicking shut gave me a bit more joy than it should have. Oh well. Mmm... I have to stop biting my lip, but I love the taste of my own blood.

"Not sure why Shawn wants to go to your place, Gus. But an hour will give us fifty minutes to play."

The way he was struggling when I turned around made me wonder if Gus was trying to get away from me. Of course, he was, but was it my words or the smile on my face that scared him. He didn't take his eyes off me as I walked towards him, picking up a knife as I passed the table.

"Now, where were we last time? That's right, I was seeing how much of your skin I could cut before you passed out."

As I drew closer, he shook his head frantically and his skin turned an ashen colour.

Damn that time went quick! Turning off my alarm, I stood back, looking at my handy-work. Even if Guster survived this, I've destroyed his life. No one would want to look at that face again. I must give him credit though. Guster did try to fight me, fight the pain, and lasted longer than I thought he would. At least, every time he wakes up he will feel the pain over and over again.

Well, time to clean up and go to meet Shawn. I really wonder what he thinks he will find in Guster's apartment. Oh well, I will find out soon enough. I'm so glad that I took this basement apartment in Guster's building now.

Walking over to Guster, who was out cold, I took the knife and carefully pressed it between his legs. Pushing the point deep into the timber of the chair, the sharp edge facing towards his groin. If he isn't careful, when he wakes up he will cut himself and Shawn will have a girl for a best friend. Not one that will turn on him. Like I did.

Just as I thought, Shawn is standing outside Guster's door already. So glad I hid my car now.

"Shawn, you're already here."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

Good, you can't sleep which means your reflexes are slowing down so that when I finish with Guster, it will take you time to register that you have lost your only friend.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story**


	7. Gus's Apartment

**Chapter 7: Gus's Apartment  
****  
**"I'm not sure what you think you are going to find, Shawn."

I really don't. You can look under the chairs and beds, I cleaned out the place when I took Gus. Of course, you wouldn't know that, but I did.

"I needed to be here. To see it for myself."

It's nice to see you so lost. You're so used to being in control and I've taken that away from you. Even Detective Lassiter doesn't realise it. He doesn't see how you direct him. Give him just enough information to control his movements and head him to wherever you want him to be. I don't even think you realise it yourself. You thrive on the feeling it gives you without knowing why and I've taken that away from you and like all junkies, you're desperate to get your fix.

"To see what? Gus's place is as clean as it always is."

"That's the point."

I don't ..."

"What are you two doing here?"

Great, Lassiter.

"Shawn wanted to see Gus's place. Although I don't know why and … Where are you going Shawn?"

Damn it, Shawn, I can't see your pain if you keep disappearing into other rooms.

"Spencer, get back here. This is a crime scene."

"I know that, Lassie, but Gus was my friend and ..."

"Where are you?"

"Here."

Okay … under the bed. Interesting!

"What were you doing under the bed, Spencer?"

"It's gone."

"Shawn, what is gone?"

I know what is. It's the box I found under Gus's bed, but how did Shawn know about it?

"The box. Gus's keepsake box. It's gone. Now know where the photos came from."

"You knew that Guster had photos of him and … O'Hara?"

That's right, Lassiter. Look my way and judge. The only thing that this means is, Shawn knew about the photos, which means they didn't hurt him like I thought they would. So why did he seem so shocked to see them?

"Of course I knew about the photos. Gus is my best friend, he never hides anything from me. But this and the way his apartment is, I think I know who's doing this."

"You do?"

"I think so, Juliet, but I need to check out one more thing before I'm sure."

"Spencer wait. He can never stay still long enough to get any sort of answer from him."

"That's Shawn for you."

I can't believe he thinks he knows who is doing this. He will not know that, until I'm looking deep into his eyes. Whisper my name as I slit his throat.

"So you and Guster? I always thought it would be you and Spencer."

"It's both. If you want to go after Shawn, I will lock up and re-seal the crime scene."

"Thanks, O'Hara, and I won't judge you."

Of course you will, Carlton my love. But don't worry, soon we will be together again and everything will be forgiven. Once I kill Shawn and his friends. Now, where was I? That's right, dealing with Gus. Although, I would love to know who Shawn thinks, I am.

"Gus darling, I'm back."

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story**


	8. Killer Jules?

**Chapter 8: Killer Jules?  
****  
**"So Gus, oh, please. You're tied to a chair, so stop trying to back away from me. Although, I have to admit that it's turning me on a bit. That fear in your eyes. Now, I have a question for you, but I don't want you screaming the place down, so …"

"What … What did you do to me?"

"Before removing your gag, I squeezed your larynx. You will still be able to talk, just not very loud. Now, back to my question. Back in school, what gave you and Shawn the right to call me, of all people, sick! When the truth is, you're the sick ones."

"I don't ..."

"Please, don't try to look innocent as if you don't know what I mean. I'm talking about the photos you had hidden under your bed. The ones you had shared with Shawn. Are you two perverts?"

"Photos? What ..."

"See, the way your eyes open and raise your eyebrows. You know exactly what photos I'm talking about."

"Jules ..."

"Is my other guest awake? Don't worry about her, Gus. Like you, she will be soon dead. The difference is, Shawn will have your body to bury, he will never see her again."

"Why? I don't understand. How can ..."

"Please, you know who I am. I saw it in your eyes earlier. You know why I'm doing this. To you! As for Shawn, this got a lot more personal when he returned to Santa Barbara. Oh, did I mention that Shawn thinks he knows who took you and … To be honest, I'm sure he does. Just, not that it's me. If you know what I mean and I'm sure you do. He going to be out there looking for that little girl he once knew, but I've changed. Grown, even. He hasn't recognised me yet and he never will. Not until it's too late."

"You don't need to do this. It can stop here and ..."

"Now, what do I kill you with?"

"Please, don't do this. I'm begging you."

"Wrong, I do need to do this. Now, which one of my friends on my table should I use. Should it be my pretty little pocket knife or maybe the cleaver? How about my … no, better still, my claw hammer WITH my cleaver. Yes, that is it. I will hold parts of your body still with the claw, while I chop them off. What do you think?"

"No, God. No."

"No! Too cruel do you think? Maybe, but ... you are crying, so I could have misheard you. Cruel, yes, but not as cruel as you two were when we were kids. You took away the only thing that gave me pleasure. That made me feel alive. It took me years to recover from what they did to me. But you know what? I found myself again. I even started to find love with a good man and Shawn took that away from me, too. So now I'm taking away everything he loves. You! Her, even though he doesn't know she is even missing."

"How? How did Shawn take away the man you loved?"

"Not loved. LOVE! I still love him and I'm going to get him back. Once Shawn is gone, I can come home to him and we will be together again. Now look at what you have made me do. See, I'm bleeding, but it shows how sharp my friends are. Oh relax. I need to deal with her first. But I won't leave you out of it. I will let you know everything I'm doing to her."

"Jules, no! Please don't … not her."

"Listen to him, begging for your life. HAY! You're just as bad as Gus, trying to move away from me. If you're wondering, Gus, that was just me slapping her. Do you two really think I would give you the room to escape. Let alone allow you to kick out and hurt me."

"Umph."

"That was me punching her in the stomach by the way. Did you know she is pregnant, Gus? Pregnant! How pathetic is that. The way she begged me not to hurt her unborn child when I took her. Did you really think Shawn would save you and that thing inside of you?"

"Leave her alone. If your problem is with me and Shawn, why bring others into it?"

"To hurt him. To rip his heart out and destroy all that is Shawn Spencer. Why else? Now, time for her to die and then you."

"Help."

"I'm sure the dust mites on your shoulders heard you, Gus."

"Mmmm ..."

"What a pathetic scream from you, my dear. See Gus, no one will find her here, buried under the concrete, once I re-lay it. First, the dirt."

"Please, stop. Someone help us. Shawn ..."

"You're wasting your time. No one can hear you."

"FREEZE!"

"Carlton, no you shouldn't be here. Stay away from him, Shawn."

"Shawn, Jules she's ..."

"It's okay, Gus. We know."

"No, you can't. You can't stop me. I won't let you. Even if I die, I will kill you first, Shawn."

"O'Hara, drop the shovel."

The shovel? Of course. The shovel is still in my hand and now it will be in Shawn's head.

"No! Let me go, Carlton, my love. I'm doing this for us. You can't stop me now. I have to kill him."

"Shawn, Juliet, she's in ..."

"Gus is out, Lassie. He needs medical help."

"He's dead, no matter what you do. His life is destroyed, just like you destroyed my life and ..."

"Oh my God, Lassie ..."

No Shawn, you weren't supposed to find her.

"Get whoever it is out of there, Spencer."

"Right, Lassie. What the … Juliet, I don't understand?"

And you never will Shawn. For I will never tell you why. My lips are forever sealed.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story**


End file.
